This invention relates in general to safety equipment designed to prevent injury from falls and more particularly to a sensing device designed to trigger displacement of a cushioning device that protects bed-occupants, or the like, from fall-related injuries.
Physicians and nurses, indeed all persons who care for the elderly and the confused, are aware of the trauma and its consequences related to falls; especially to falls from beds. Trauma happens in hospitals, convalescent hospitals, assisted care facilities, even in private homes where care is given to the frail-elderly and or confused for whatever reason. Trauma often involves fractured bones including hips, skulls, ribs among others. Morbidity is often severe leading to death or prolonged convalescence. The cost to society is substantial.
Falls from bed are frequently associated with periods of confusion during which the patient deliberately attempts to exit the bed even when it requires climbing over side rails. Confusion is often dealt with by restraining the patient, either with fabric restraints or medicines. Neither of these preventive methods is satisfactory. Federal and State health-related agencies, facility caregivers, patients and their families decry the necessity to employ restraints for safety. Furthermore, these preventive measures are incapable of protecting the patient after the fall has begun. A cushioning device that inserts itself between the patient and the floor is necessary if morbidity and mortality is to be averted.
The economic cost of falls from bed is enormous. Billions of scarce healthcare dollars may be spared and utilized for other needy purposes if we can prevent injuries of this nature. And we can.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,065 to West, 1992 discloses a means whereby a cushioning air bag is filled with gas stored under pressure in a canister. Using current technology, the extreme cost of this embodiment prohibits its use. Thus it is not feasible for current preventive care.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,705 to West, 1997 discloses a means whereby a cushioning device is displaced from beneath or beside a bed. It inserts itself between the falling patient and the floor. Bellows or piston or other telescoping devices, which are energized by stored gas, displace the cushion. The gas is delivered through a valve that is actuated by electrical current. This electrical signal is in turn actuated by a prior electrical signal that is generated from pressure sensitive switches. These are disposed in the mattress of the bed. The signal is generated when the patient leaves the bed thus triggering the pressure switches.
A superior means for sensing the risk of patient fall is found in a new sensing embodiment. Herein is employed a plurality of sensors. The first is one or more pressure sensitive edge sensors. These are disposed on bedside rails or bed frame or both. The second is one or more light sensitive sensors. These are disposed on or near the bed. They are positioned so that an individual at risk cannot leave the bed without interrupting a beam of light. The system deploys when these sensors are simultaneously activated.
According to the embodiment of the prior art there is provided an impact cushion device for the prevention of injury to a bed occupant who leaves the bed and falls to the floor. A prior patent describes the mechanism of cushion displacement. On Jan. 14, 1997 R. O. West was issued a U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,705 relating to an impact cushioning device to prevent or alleviate injury due to falls from beds or other objects, both in acute hospitals, convalescent hospitals, indeed in any venue where the sick or disabled are domiciled and require care. The embodiment also provides means for the safety of infants and toddlers who may require protection from falls from any height or object.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,705 depends on a pressure mattress and plural sensitive switches to initiate the deployment of a protective cushion. This deployment is accomplished so quickly that the cushion interposes itself between the falling patient and the floor. Thus it cushions the impact and prevents or alleviates injury.
The cushion portion of the invention generally comprises an inflatable air cushion or a plurality of other impact absorbing materials. The cushioning portion is oriented by a plurality of positions to the bed, or other object of patient harborage, in such a manner wherein the cushion upon displacement creates a barrier between the bed occupant and the floor, when displaced. At least one cushioning portion is stowed relative to the frame portion of the bed.
The displacement means of U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,705 issued to West comprises a canister containing a supply of stored gas.
This canister is fluidly connected to a valve mechanism disposed between the canister and one or more telescoping means. These telescoping means are in turn attached to a cushion portion. The telescoping portion of the invention is disposed to said cushion portion such that when the gas is released the telescoping means displaces the cushion portion. The cushion inserts itself between the floor and the falling individual. The valve portion is normaly closed. Upon signal the valve opens releasing the stored gas. This is the preferred embodiment, but not the only one. Potential energy for cushion displacement includes spring loading and stretchable elastic means.
This patent application describes an alternate means to provoke a signal to the displacement means.
A light sensing means is mounted on one or both sides of the bed with light beam emitted constantly from one longitudinal extremity of the bed to the other. The light may be of a plurality of beams that can be sensed from the foot of the bed to the top of the bed or the upper end of the bed to the foot thereof. The source of light beam and the sensor of the beam may be mounted in any fashion or position that upon interruption will sense any object from any position that interrupts it.
When the system is turned on, the beam-sensing portion constantly discerns the beam. When the beam is interrupted, as by a person seeking exit from the bed, an electrical impulse flows to the valve mechanism electrically connected to the beam-sensing portion.
The system remains inert until signals are received from one or a plurality of edge switches mounted on the upper surface of bed siderails. Added to this is one or a plurality of proximity sensors, which are positioned, superior to the bedrail. Signals from both the edge switch and the proximity switch must be simultaneously present for the valve to release the burst of stored gas from the canister. Only then the cushion is deployed.
One or more proximity sensor means are mounted on or near the bed. This is means to sense the approach of another person whether an attendant or a visitor. This sensor means inactivates the system thus shutting it down.
This invention provides a unique sensing means that triggers the displacement of the cushion.
A switch means is also provided for selectively activating and deactivating the sensing means.
It is therefore an object of this present invention to provide a sensing device designed to actuate an impact cushioning device for protecting individuals from injuries that occur during falls from beds or other elevated objects.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a superior embodiment of expansion devices that provide means for cushion deployment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide one or more proximity sensors designed to inactivate the entire system when individuals other than the individual at risk is present in the immediate environment.